List of weather disasters (Meteo 1967 map game)
Blizzards The Saskatoon blizzard formed on January 9 and dissipated January 11. *Highest winds 90 km/h *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 25 cm (9.8 in): Saskatoon, Saskatchewan *Damage $1 million CAD *Casualties 2 *Areas affected British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan The January 8–13, 1967 formed January 8 and dissipated January 13 as it moved out to sea. *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 40.5 inches (103 cm) at Savoy, Massachusetts *Areas affected Midwestern United States, Southern United States, Mid-Atlantic Region, New England, eastern Canada The Indiana Blizzard formed January 24, dissipated on January 29, 1978 *Lowest pressure 955.5 mb (28.22 inHg) *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 36 in (91 cm) South Bend, Indiana *Damage Unknown. *Casualties At least 71 fatalities *Areas affected Central United States, Eastern United States, Eastern Canada The New Year Blizzard of 1967 formed on January 31, 1967 and dissipated January 2, 1968 *Lowest pressure 996 mb (29.41 inHg) *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 27.0 in (69 cm) snowfall – reported in Antioch, Illinois 1.0 in (2.5 cm) ice accretion – reported in Cashtown, Pennsylvania *Damage $1.8 billion (USD) *Casualties at least 36 fatalities *Areas affected Central United States, Southeastern US, New England, Northeastern Mexico, Great Lakes, Eastern Canada Typhoons The July 1967 typhoon lasted between July 2 – July 10. #Peak intensity 205 km/h (125 mph) (10-min) 900 hPa (mbar). #Deaths: 7 Taiwanese and 86 Chinese. #Area effected: Yap State, Taiwan, Shishi in Fujian and Jiangxi. A total of seven major highways were damaged in Taiwan. At least 3,144 Chinese homes were destroyed and 15,800 hectares (39,000 acres) of crops were damaged; with a total economic losses reached ¥2.2 billion (US$320 million). The September 1967 typhoon lasted between September 8 – September 16. #Peak intensity 220 km/h (140 mph) (10-min) 890 hPa (mbar). #Deaths: 12, mostly Chinese. #Area effected: Yap state Palau, Philippine province of Batanes, Taiwan; Xiang'an District, Xiamen in Fujian, and Jiangxi. The total economic losses reached ¥1.1 billion (US$160 million) in China. Cold snaps The European cold snap formed 16 December and dissipated 16 days later. *Lowest temperature: −45.6 °C (−50.1 °F) in Folldal, Norway. *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: 115 centimetres (45 in) on 25 February in Kvam, Norway *Areas affected: British Isles, France, the Low Countries, Germany, Austria, Italy, Poland, the Baltic States, the Balkans, Ukraine and Russia. The cold snap in the Deep South of the United States and Florida formed between 8 January and 9 February. *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: 1.0 in (2.5 cm) Miami. American gales The Groundhog Day gale of 1967 formed on February 1 and dissipated on February 5. #Lowest pressure: 957 mb (28.26 inHg) #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: 56 inches (140 cm) #Damage: $22 million (Mostly in Canada) #Casualties: Unknown fatalities or injuries #Areas affected: New England and Atlantic Canada Australian cyclones The Arafura Sea cyclone lasted between 13 January – 16 January. #Peak intensity Winds: Not specified, 1003 hPa (mbar). #Area affected: The Goulburn Islands, the Arafura Sea and coastal Arnhem Land. The Gulf of Carpentaria Cyclone lasted between 17 January – 28 January. #Peak intensity 65 km/h (40 mph) (10-min) 991 hPa (mbar). #Cairns was flooded in a related thunderstorm and ensuing cloud birst on January 28-31. #Area affected: Tiwi Islands, the Goulburn Islands, the Arafura Sea, coastal Arnhem Land, Darwin, Gulf of Carpentaria, Cape York peninsula and Cairns. The Cape York Peninsular cyclone lasted between 24 March – 31 March. #Peak intensity Winds: Not specified, 1003 hPa (mbar). #Area affected: The Cape York Peninsular. The Brisbane-Cairns-Port Moresby cyclone lasted between 5 March – 9 March. #Peak intensity: 150 km/h (90 mph) (10-min), 963 hPa (mbar). #Area affected: Coastal Queensland, the Cape York Peninsular, the Torres Straits and Port Moresby Hurricanes Hurricane Dora Category 4 major hurricane (SSHWS/NWS) Dorasep51964nimbus.png Satellite image of Dora on September 5 Formed August 28, 1964 Dissipated September 14, 1964 Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 130 mph (215 km/h) Lowest pressure 942 mbar (hPa); 27.82 inHg Fatalities 5 total Damage $250 million (1964 USD) Areas affected Leeward Islands, Bermuda, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, The Carolinas, Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, Northeastern United States, Atlantic Canada Part of the 1964 Atlantic hurricane season Hurricane Ethel Category 3 major hurricane (SSHWS/NWS) Ethel 1960-09-15 weather map.png Surface weather analysis of Hurricane Ethel on September 15 Formed September 12, 1960 Dissipated September 17, 1960 Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 115 mph (185 km/h) Lowest pressure 974 mbar (hPa); 28.76 inHg Fatalities 1 indirect Damage $1.5 million (1960 USD) Areas affected Southern United States Part of the 1960 Atlantic hurricane season Hurricane Gloria Category 4 major hurricane (SSHWS/NWS) A view of Hurricane Gloria from Space on September 25. The intense storm features a small eye and large convective bands. Gloria near peak intensity on September 24 Formed September 16, 1985 Dissipated October 2, 1985 (Extratropical after September 28) Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 145 mph (230 km/h) Lowest pressure 919 mbar (hPa); 27.14 inHg Fatalities 14 total Damage $900 million (1985 USD) Areas affected North Carolina, Mid-Atlantic states, Long Island, New England, Atlantic Canada Part of the 1985 Atlantic hurricane season Formed September 21, 1956 Dissipated September 30, 1956 Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 90 mph (150 km/h) Lowest pressure 974 mbar (hPa); 28.76 inHg Fatalities 15 total Damage $24.9 million (1956 USD) Areas affected Yucatán Peninsula, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia Part of the 1956 Atlantic hurricane season Hurricane Franklin Category 1 hurricane (SSHWS/NWS) Franklin 2017-08-09 1854Z.jpg Hurricane Franklin near peak intensity shortly before landfall in Mexico late on August 9 Formed August 7, 2017 Dissipated August 10, 2017 Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 85 mph (140 km/h) Lowest pressure 981 mbar (hPa); 28.97 inHg Fatalities None reported Damage Unknown Areas affected Belize, eastern Honduras, Mexico (Yucatán Peninsula, Veracruz), Texas Part of the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season Hurricane Irene-Olivia Category 3 major hurricane (SSHWS/NWS) OliviaSep2519712053UTCESSA9.gif Satellite image of Hurricane Olivia near peak intensity on September 25 Formed September 11, 1971 Dissipated September 30, 1971 Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 115 mph (185 km/h) Lowest pressure 948 mbar (hPa); 27.99 inHg Fatalities 3 direct Damage > $1 million (1971 USD) Areas affected Lesser Antilles, Leeward Antilles, Barbados, Aruba, Bonaire, Curaçao, Aruba, Central America (Nicaragua landfall), Trinidad and Tobago, Baja California Peninsula in Mexico, Southwest United States Part of the 1971 Atlantic and Pacific hurricane seasons In neighboring Costa Rica, Hurricane Irene caused more than $1 million (USD) in damage to the banana crop. Later, the remnants of Hurricane Olivia produced rainfall in the southwest United States. Flooding was reported near Yuma, Arizona, which closed a major highway, and the moisture produced snowfall in higher elevations in the Rocky Mountains. Late in its duration, Hurricane Olivia brought increased moisture into the southwest United States. More than 2 inches (50 mm) of rainfall were reported across Arizona and New Mexico. Light precipitation was also reported in western Texas and southeastern California. The National Weather Service issued flash flood warnings throughout the region. Near Yuma, Arizona, thunderstorms caused three major power outages and produced flooding that resulted in the closure of a portion of U.S. Route 95. In Navajo and Pinal counties, the rainfall damaged roads, bridges, sewers, and homes, which amounted to about $250,000 in repair work for the state of Arizona. The storm's moisture also produced locally heavy snowfall in higher elevations in the Rocky Mountains. Nicaragua where it moved ashore as a hurricane. A total of 96 homes were destroyed, and 1,200 people were left homeless. In Venezuela, 11 people were killed due to flash-flooding caused by heavy rains. Landslides and flooding killed 25 people in Colombia. The rains and flooding left 27,000 people homeless. Throughout Colombia, damages amounted to $1 billion. Super Typhoon Tip (Warling) Typhoon (JMA scale) Category 5 (Saffir–Simpson scale) Typhoon tip peak.jpg Typhoon Tip at global peak intensity on October 12, 1979 Formed October 4, 1979 Dissipated October 24, 1979 (Extratropical after October 19) Highest winds 10-minute sustained: 260 km/h (160 mph) 1-minute sustained: 305 km/h (190 mph) Lowest pressure 870 hPa (mbar); 25.69 inHg (Worldwide record low) Fatalities 99 total Areas affected Cook Islands, Nauru, Caroline Islands, Philippines, Taiwan, Guam, H.K., Macau, Korean Peninsula, Japan, Northeast China, eastern Russia, Alaska The October 25 Hurricane formed October 22, and dissipated on November 2. #Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 115 mph (185 km/h) #Lowest pressure 940 mbar (hPa); 27.76 inHg #Fatalities 233 total (direct and indirect) #Damage $75 billion (2012 USD) #Areas affected Greater Antilles, Bahamas, Cuba, most of the eastern United States (especially the coastal Mid-Atlantic States), Bermuda, eastern Canada, Greater, Maryland, Washington D.C., New Jersey, New York and New England The September 14 Hurricane formed on September 6 and dissipated September 20. #Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 165 mph (270 km/h) #Lowest pressure 915 mbar (hPa); 27.02 inHg #Fatalities 17 direct, 34 indirect #Damage $5.37 billion (2003 USD). 16 deaths in seven U.S. states were directly related to the hurricane, with 35 deaths in six states and one Canadian province indirectly related to the hurricane. #Roughly six million people were left without electric service in the eastern United States from the strong winds #Areas affected Lesser Antilles, Puerto Rico, Greater Antilles, Turks and Caicos Islands, Bahamas, East coast of the United States, Atlantic Canada, the eastern Azores, Bermuda, Bahamas, North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, Washington D.C., Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York, New England, southern Ontario, Lake Erie and Nova Scotia, particularly in the Gulf of Maine. Tropical cyclones The 1967 Trinidad tropical cyclones formed on June 19 and dissipated June 20 *Highest winds: 1-minute sustained: 45 mph (75 km/h) *Lowest pressure: 1007 mbar (hPa); 29.74 inHg *Fatalities: 1 direct, 1 indirect *Damage: ≥ $3 million (2017 USD) *Areas affected: Grenada, Guyana, Trinidad and Tobago, Venezuela, Windward Islands The 1967 Angola tropical cyclone existed between April 10 and April 14. *Peak intensity 65 km/h (40 mph) (1-min) The September 20, 1967 Caribbean tropical cyclone occurred between September 16 and 20 *160 mph (260 km/h) *921 hPa (27.20 inHg) *Area affected Greater Antilles, Yucatán Peninsula, Northeast Mexico, South Texas, The Caribbean, Mexico, Texas, Cape Verde, the Azores and Dakar in Senegal. *Dead:688 *Cost: $208 million The September 21, 1967 Yucatán hurricane occurred between September 20 and 22 *160 mph (260 km/h) *929 hPa (27.43 inHg) *Area affected: Jamaica, Yucatán Peninsula and the Caymen Islands *Dead: 84 *Damage costs$5 million The 1967 Labor Day" tropical cyclone occurred on September 3, 1935 *18 hours *185 mph (295 km/h) *892 hPa (26.34 inHg) *Area effected: The Bahamas, Florida, Georgia, The Carolinas, Virginia and the Turks & Caicos islands *Dead: 408 *Damage: ≥ $2.5 million (2017 USD) The October: 19, 1967, Central America hurricane occurred on October 19-20. *Max' speed: 185 mph (295 km/h). *Min' air pressure: 882 hPa (26.05 inHg). Greater Antilles, Central America, Florida. *Dead:87 *Damage costs: $29.4 billion. Heatwaves The Cape Verdean March heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 97.5 °F (36.4 °C) on 9-10 March, killing 38 across the nation. The Sudanese April heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 115.3° F (46.3°C) on 4-5 March, killing 65 across the nation. 122 ° F (50 °C) April The Cape Verdean May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 104 °F (40 °C) on 10-12 May, killing 50 across the state. The Chadian May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 120.4 °F (49.1 °C) on 10-12 July, killing 50 across the state. The Sudanese May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 136° F (57.8°C) on 4-5 May, causing 500 deaths around country. Food and water riots occurred in Juba, Port Sudan, Omdurman and Khartoum. The Arizonan May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 134 °F (56.7 °C) on 10-12 July, killing 50 across the state. The Chicago May heat wave was a heat wave which led to 739 heat-related deaths in Chicago over a period of five days. The heat wave also heavily impacted the wider Midwestern region, with additional deaths in both St. Louis, Missouri and Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The Summer North American heat wave was a severe heat wave that affected most of the United States and Canada, killing at least 225 people and bringing extreme heat to many locations. At least three died in Philadelphia, Arkansas, in Maryland and Indiana. 12 deaths from Oklahoma City. Both California's Central Valley and Southern California experienced humid heat, which is unusual for the area. the state health officials reported that three people died of heat-related causes. The United Kingdom August heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 37.1 °C (98.8 °F) on 3 August. The Sudanese September heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 115.3° F (46.3°C) on 12-13 September, killing 75 across the nation. The Cape Verdean October heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 97.5 °F (36.4 °C) on 15-18 October, killing 38 across the nation Droughts and famines January 1967 - February 1968. S. Sudan drought, especially. Bahr el Ghazal. In this region over 70,000 people died during the famine that occurred after May 1967. Flash floods caused by heavy rain #January 11, 35 dead , Queensland, Australia. #July 7, 172 dead, floods Krasnodarsky krai, Russia. #July 27, 1 dead, Dubuque County, Iowa - Jo Daviess County, Illinois, United States. #November 5, 3 dead, Amman causing 3 deaths when a severe thunderstorm lasted over 30 minutes. #October 18, 0 dead, St. Lucia, West Indies: The flood displaced about 500 people and received immediate assistance from local government and international organizations. No fatalities or injuries were reported. #November 25, 464 dead, 115 to 129 millimetres (4.5 to 5.1 in) rain in 5 hours at up to 30 millimetres (1.2 in) per hour near Lisbon, Portugal. OTL data sources Hurricane seasons are never this bad and I used modified OTL data from several years piled in to 1 ATL year. *https://response.restoration.noaa.gov/about/media/what-does-sahara-desert-have-do-hurricanes.html Category:Meteo 1967 (map game) Category:Disasters Category:ASB-Environment Category:ASB- bias POD Category:Wr